OH BABY
by Smartchick21
Summary: Alex and Magnus are finally dating. But something weird is happening. like why is Alex throwing up at the smell of falafel? Find out in the story.
1. chapter 1

**Magnus's pov** : Everything was great. Me and Alex were finally dating. That was all that I could think about as I layed in bed.

"stop day dreaming Magnus, and get up so we can go to breakfast", said Mallory. " I wasn't d-day d-dreaming", I said. I could feel myself blushing. I quickly put on some clothes and went to breakfast.

Evedybody was there, Tj, Sam, Mallory, and Halfborn. But all I could see was Alex. I was pretty sure that Alex was a she today. How? I just knew. "Hey maggie" Alex moved over making room for me. "I thought you were going to stop calling me that once we started dating", I said. " I don't think so, you'll always be my maggie", she said.

Alex looked so beautiful today i couldn't stop starring at her. The front of her hair was pinned to the side, she was wearing green coveralls with a pink shirt underneath. "Could you guys be any cuter", said Samirah. I didn't think we could until Alex kissed me on the cheek.

" To .. much... cuteness...going to die", Tj said clutching his chest.

Everyone laughed. I started eating my falafel (it tasted so good) ,then i looked at Alex and she didn't so good. "Are you okay", I said. But Alex shot me a look like, _what do you think idiot. "_ Smell, Falafel, throwup _", said_ Alex,and Alex did indeed throw up on me. "Sorry", she said. Even with throw up on her face she looked cute. (don't judge).

" I'm going to go take her to the doctor", said Sam.

Everybody starred at me like it was my fault. "What? It was the falafel." I said but they kept looking at me. "I'm going to change", I said.

 **Alex's pov** I didn't mean to throw up on Magnus but it just happened. It was the smell of those falafels. But to tell the truth I've been feeling sick since I woke up. Can you even get sick in valhalla? That was weird.

I walked down the halls of Valhalla with Sam. " I didn't know valhalla had a doctor." That would be kind of pointless since people got killed everyday.

"The doctor is in charge of regenerating peoples bodies and a few other special cases but you'll be fine ", said Sam. That didn't reassure me. We walked into a room that looked like a regular doctors office, except for all the weapons.

The viking at the front desk gave me a form that I was apparently supposed to fill out.

 _Are you dead?_

 _Do you have a family history of death?_

 _Do you feel dead?_

I filled out the form and and gave it to the viking. " you will have to wait a few minutes", said the viking. "why there is no one here", said Samirah. " Fine i guess i can let you go a little earlier", and we went into a room.

"Do einherjar usually get sick", i asked. "Not really, i don't know why you threw up", said Sam. I got a nervous feeling in my stomach or maybe that was because i was sick.

A Doctor came in. "Hello Alex Fierro. I'm going to do some tests on you since you say your sick", she said.

"I'm doctor haven", she said as she shook my hand.

After all those test, ( which were kind of weird) the doctor came back in. she had a smile on her face. I became very annoyed because me being sick wasn't really a happy thing.

" Congragulations, _**your pregnant**!!!" _

**Hi guys this is my first story and i just want to say any advice and comments are welcome and I should have a new chapter tomorrow. I hope you like the story so far.**


	2. What The Fudge

"What? What do you mean she's pregnant", said Samirah. Her voice went an entire 5 octaves up. Suddently I felt sick. " Use the trash can honey", said the doctor. I barfed in the trash can. "Thank you for your diagnose but we really should go", said Sam. " Okay, remember no falafel", said the doctor in a annoying voice.

Samirah took me out of the doctors office and around the corner where no one was. "You slept with Magnus?", asked Sam. " Yeah, and before you say, why didn't you use protection, we didn't think dead people could get pregnant!!!!" _why valhalla? Just why? "how could this have happened anyway", I said._

" Well Magnus is son of Frey and Frey is the god fertility too", said sam. I smacked my head. "Hey stop don't do that, you couldn't have known what would happen", said Samirah. " You're right, but how am i going to tell Magnus", I said. "I think we should wait until you're comfortable, or until he catches on, but i'm guessing he won't catch on", said Sam. We both laughed.

A few hours later

 **Magnus's** **pov:** I feel really bad about making Alex throw up. Whats even worse is that Alex and Sam have been acting weird since they went to the " doctor". It was dinner and there was a new einherji. We started to watch how he died when Alex started crying.

"Are you crying", I said in disbelief, Alex didn't cry out in the open like that. I almost smirked but then Alex looked at me like she was going to kill me, which was hard to do when you were just crying.

The Valkyries brought out our food and brought me falafels. " No falafels", Alex said. "Um... I'll pass", I said to the valkerie.

" Whats up with you", I said. "Nothing", said Alex very quickly. She shot a quick glance at Sam. I decided not to ask. Suddenly Alex had a whole plate of fudge. That was strange. I had never seen her eat that much fudge before.

It was almost like She was pregnant. I laughed, that was a funny thought. Alex pregnant. Dinner was over and all the girls went into one room to talk. First I heard cursing in Gailic then i heard screams. I quickly went into the room to see what was going on. Turns out they were just doing the i have great news sorority girl scream. " Get out Magnus", said Mallory and i quickly retreated.

I went to find the boys. Halborn was reading a book about delivering babies, (I guess he was getting his phd in that), and Tj was playing video games. "Hey guys", i said. "Hey ", they said. They were still looking at their book and video game so I felt like I wasn't needed.

I went to my room. Hmm that was strange. I could hear what the girls were saying, kind of. Something about a girl or a boy. Then I heard Alex throwing up again. I hope she got better, she must be really sick. Then I heard nothing. Oh well.

Later that night I went into Alex's room. We hung out but something about her felt distant. Of course she got sick a lot every few hours, but it was still worth it.

I feel asleep in her room and woke up to the noise of none other than puking. I rushed to the bathroom and helped her out. " Must be one sickness huh", I said. "Yeah", said Alex. But she said it in a way that made her sound doubtful.

 **Alex's pov:** I really hate lying to Magnus. He's my boyfriend and it isn't fair. But i don't think he's ready. Honestly I'm not ready. I already made a fool of myself crying and almost barfing. Not to mention eating a whole plate of fudge. ( don't judge me i'm pregnant).

But i have a problem. My belly is growing really fast. And soon someone will notice. How fast do Magical babies grow anyway?

 **Hey people Hope you liked the story and i should be adding a new chapter soon. Feed back is apreciated. Also isn't Magnus so clueless!**


	3. You're glowing!

**Alex's pov:** I should really stop, I kept telling myself. But I kept eating more chocolate. Everyone was starring at me. "Alex, don't you think you should slow down", said Magnus.

" I'll slow down when I want to, thank you very much", I snapped. "Sorry I'm just a little cranky", I apoligized. " Its okay but don't you think you're going to get sick when you're fighting.

Oh shoot. I can't fight with a thing growing in my stomach, and how am I going to tell Magnus. Thankfully Samirah came to my rescue. "The doctor said she shouldn't fight for a while." Magnus still looked confused but went with it. "okay."

I sqirmed uncomfortablely. I was wearing a huge shirt to cover up my baby bump and it was not me. Also, Magnus was starting to get suspicious, I could tell.

I couldn't blame him. Everytime someone died around me I cried. (and that was a lot). Plus I got sick in the morning and sometimes even at night. And the non stop cravings of chocolate. (I'm guessing my baby got it from Magnus).

But oversized shirts weren't going to hide the fact that I was pregant. I had to tell Magnus.

 **Magnus's pov:** I'm not paranoid right? I asked myself. Something is definitely wrong with Alex. But she won't tell me. Oh well. I better get ready for battle. Suddenly a stray axe flew our way, (that happens a lot). It was headed towards Alex.

Mallory got up and jumped in front of Alex all while saying "Nooooooo". I didn't get what the big deal was. We got killed in valhalla all the time. Alex got up and hugged Mallory and said thank you before she faded out.

" Maybe me and Alex should go to her room", said Sam. With that they walked out of the room, Sam hovering around her like a bodyguard. "What was that about", I asked Halfborn.

He looked like he was hiding something. "who knows", he said in an unconvincing voice. I looked at him with a mad gaze but didn't say anything.

It was dinner time after i got regenerated. I quickly died in battle because i was distracted. It felt like everyone was hiding something from me.

A just realized something, Alex hadn't changed to a boy in a while. Another thing that was really suspicous. I ate next to Alex(careful not to order falafel) and she was in a really happy mood. Not just that, it looked like she was glowing.

No she was **literally glowing.** It looked like the kind of glow I had when I summoned the power of frey. soon I was filled with happy thoughts of me and Alex and our future together. Snap out of it Magnus! Why was she glowing?

Suddenly Alex saw that she was glowing. Her eyes were wide and she quickly ran out. I ran after her.

when I got to her room the door was closed. I could still see the light coming out of the room.

" Listen, you have to stop making me glow if this is going to work" She was talking to someone. "Can you atleast wait till I tell Magnus, because he is starting to get suspicuos, so if you could please calm down in there that would be apreciated", she said.

All of a sudden I felt woozy. I calasped on the floor. I think I'm having a vision, I thought. I was in a store but not just any store, a baby store. " Hello Magnus" said a voice. It was loki. "What are we doing here", I said.

" Well isn't it ovious", he said. I looked at him, very confused. "Wow you are dense", said Loki. " Tell me what we're doing here!", I said. "Well you might have noticed that Alex has been acting really weird lately. Eating the chocolate, not changing into a boy for a while, throwing up, and trying not to be killed (more than usual).

" Yeah so", I said. Loki looked very frustrated. "She's pregnant you idiot", Loki shouted. My mind went in circles, with questions like, How is that posible? To questions like how did I not know? " I'm going to be a grandpa and your going to be a dad", Loki said, amused with my reaction.

"Oh I hope nothing bad happens to Alex while she's pregnant", said Loki. " Is that a threat", I said with all the anger I had. "Oh no, it was simply a statement", said Loki. "well I gotta go, watch very carefully over Alex", said Loki.

I woke up to Alex shaking me and shouting wake up in my face. " I'm up, I'm up", I said. She took me into her room.

 **Alex's pov:** Magnus said he wanted to talk to me. That sentence was never good. "Look Alex, I know your pregnant", he said. I was surprised, how did he know? Then all my emotions came out and i started crying.

Magnus didn't look angry, instead he was happy. Then he hugged me and kissed me. I stopped crying. But there was still a little worry in his face. " I couldn't ask for a better thing to happen to us", he said. I started glowing again. Magnus lifted up my shirt and rubbed my belly. Then he kissed it. "Tomorrow we are definitely going to the doctor", said Magnus. And we talked and laughed until we fell asleep.

 **Hey people, again I hope you like my chapter and feedback is welcome. I will up date soon.**

 **Also there was a question in the comments asking how Alex could get pregnant because she is gender fluid. At the time when she and Magnus were "doing it" she was a female, with female parts and anatomy. Once she got pregnant she stayed a female because of the baby. But it shouldn't be a problem for long since the baby is growing really fast (wink, wink).**

 **If there are any questions you want answered just ask in the comments. :)**


	4. There's two of them?

**Alex's pov:** "Ahhhhhhh!", I screamed. Magnus ran over to me while I was still in bed. " Whats wrong! Whats wrong!", he said in a very panicky tone.

"My stomach is huge!", I said. "Really, is that why you screamed?", he said. Magnus scowled for one second and then broke into a smile. He rubbed my belly and I started to glow again. "What did I tell you about that. No glowing.", I said. I stopped glowing.

"Well I think you should embrace it, little guy", said Magnus. "What if its a girl", I said. "I think its a girl", said Magnus. "Wanna bet", I said. We bet 50 dollars on the gender of our child, because that's what parents do.

I got up and almost imediately fell because of the baby weight. Good thing Magnus was there to catch me. "We have to get ready for the doctor", I said.

30 minutes later

Everyone was in the doctors office

. Sam, Mallory, Halfborn, and Tj . They all starred as the doctor put cold gel on my stomach. She was looking at the pictures of the inside of my stomach. "So... whats the gender", I said. "It's a girl" "ha", I said. " And a boy". "ha", said Magnus. "wait what?", he said.

"Congragulations you have twins", said the doctor. Everyone was wide eyed and their mouths were open, including me and Magnus. Then everyone started smiling and talking all at once. "Well that explains a lot", I said. "Yeah", he said.

"But I still tecnically win", I said. Magnus gave up and gave me the fifty dollars. Then we saw the pictures. They weren't weird but they deffinitely weren't normal. The girl was glowing and the boy was... well he kept changing into animals.

"I got the the picture of when he turned into a baby alligator!", said Tj. "I got the picture of when he turned into a baby bear", said Halfborn. I wasn't happy how they were treating the pictures like collectables. " I got the picture of when he turned into a puppy", said Magnus.

I looked at him. "Of course I would still love him without his cool powers", he said. "Nice save", said Mallory. I started crying, _dam pregnancy hormones._ " What's wrong", asked Sam. "I'm having twins, two babies. I'm just sooo happy", I sobbed.

" Well Alex, it seems like you have been growing a lot", said the doctor. "Yeah", I said. " Well I'm sorry to say this but you have to be on bed rest, since your almost into 9 months" "But it hasn't been 9 months", I said " I guess magical babies grow fast", said the doctor.

"Whoa", I said as I slightly bended over. " What", said Magnus. "One baby kicked", I said. Magnus felt the baby kick and a smile quickly found its way on his face. " owwww", I said. "What happened", said Sam. "The other one scratched me with his claws", I said with a bit of anger.

"That is not nice", I said to my stomach. Everyone smiled. "What", I said. "Nothing, you're just becoming a mom", said Magnus.

An hour later

" I am so bored", I said

"I'm sorry but you have to stay in bed", said Magnus

I frowned. The last thing I wanted to do was lay down in bed for 2 weeks. The baby kicked again as if agreeing.

" Oh my gosh", said Magnus. I forgot he was still right next to me. "What?", I said. " I can hear one of the babies talking, he's a bird right now", he said. "seriously", I said. "Yeah, he says he is sorry for what he did a while ago and he... wants chocolate", said Magnus.

I laughed. " That's your child", I said. I starred at him. "what", he said. " You heard the baby", I said. He smiled and left to go get my, our chocolate.

 **Magnus's pov:** After I got Alex some chocolate I decided to call Hearth and Blitzen. I told them everything. They decided to come to valhalla.

"Hi blitz and Hearth!", said Alex. She seemed to be more excited about seeing them then me.

" Whoa, you are huge", said Blitzen. Alex looked at him. (big mistake) "I mean you look so motherly"

"The babies are very powerful", signed Hearth.

" Well they have a very powerful mother", I said. Alex blushed.

"Can we talk to you", Said Blitzen. " yeah", I said. "Outside", he said.

We walked out the room and closed the door.

" Magnus, we have a problem", signed Hearthstone. "What is going on", I said. " There has been talk of a bounty over Alex and the twins!", said Blitzen.

 **Hi guys I really enjoy writing these things. And I just want you guys to know that fanfic isn't always accurate. Its what you make of it that makes it special. Fanfic is different for everyone. On that note I hope you liked the story and I will update soon. Bye!**


End file.
